1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to boat trailers. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to a combination truck and small boat trailer combined in a unitary assemblage so that the boat trailer is integral to the truck body.
2. General Background
It is very common in the art of carrying small boats such as flat boats or "bass" boats, a boat trailer is utilized, which comprises a separate trailer body for placement of the boat thereupon, and the trailer body including a forward hitch so that it is secured to the rear bumper portion of a vehicle, and move along behind the vehicle in tandem. This particular arrangement of a trailer accommodating a boat is well known in the art, and actually comprises the present state of the art in the transportation of small boats over a distance as pulled behind the vehicle. There are several patents granted in respect to boat trailers, the most pertinent being as follows:
______________________________________ PATENT NO INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 4,489,977 Earing, Jr. "Pickup Truck With Inter- changable Bed Components" 4,621,857 Jagers "Motor-Vehicle Trailer For Transporting Removable Superstructures" 4,420,181 Hallburg "Boat-Canopy For Truck Beds" 4,363,590 Crate "Power Operated Boat Loading/ Unloading Marine Trailer" 3,834,753 Heiter, et al "Combination Boat And Utility Trailer Structure" 3,578,190 May "Multipurpose Trailer" 3,524,659 Filter "Multi-Purpose Transportation Apparatus" 3,118,552 Jai "Dual-Purpose Trailer" 3,098,674 White "Vehicle Body Convertible From A Flat Bed To A Boat Carrier" 2,720,413 Halverson "Multi-Purpose Trailer" 1,896,254 Smith "Detachable Body" ______________________________________